After How It Happened
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: This is a fic about Harry and Remus' kids after "How It Happened", when their kids go to Hogwarts. Harry/Remus, Snape/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Johanna/Lucius.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Johanna wished her relationship with Lucius could be like her parents'.

Johanna's parents, Remus and Harry, had been married for eleven years and anyone with eyes could tell they were in love. They had told the story of how they got together many times, Harry had been Remus' student and the relationship had worked out. They hardly ever fought, sometimes Johanna would catch them kissing or holding hands when they thought she or Lily or Sirius weren't looking.

Lucius was Uncles Severus and Draco's only son, he was also an only child. Draco and Severus weren't really Johanna's uncles, she and her siblings always called them Uncle anyway, just like how everyone else called Harry and Remus Uncle.

Anyways, they were all sitting down for dinner when Johanna saw her white owl, Snowball, perched on the window ledge with letters tied to her leg. "Johanna would you open the window and get the mail?" Remus asked her.

She nodded and untied the letters. "It's from Hogwarts," she said, delighted. Her parents, grandparents, godparents, Severus, Draco, and Sirius talked about Hogwarts all the time. It was like Johanna already knew the castle, she just hadn't been there herself. She and Severus Harry (Ron and Hermione's son) and Lucius were the only ones who were old enough to go this year, and she handed Severus and Lucius their letters, letting her fingers brush over Lucius'. "It says we need three sets of work robes, one plain pointed hat-" Lucius began."

"Yes, well we'll get all that tomorrow," Uncle Draco said.

Johanna opened her letter. "It says we can bring an owl, Dad," She grinned at Remus, who was sitting beside her. "I can bring Snowball!"

"Yes, you can," said Remus, smiling warmly.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," said Harry's godfather, Sirius.

Johanna grinned, she'd heard about Diagon Alley and she couldn't wait to go and see it herself the next day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Johanna, get up!" It was early the next morning when Johanna's sister, Lily, woke her up. She continued to shake Johanna. "Johanna, wake-"

"I got it," Johanna groaned, wanting nothing more than to stay in bed and sleep. But she knew if she did, she would miss going to Diagon Alley and getting her things for school.

"Everyone else is downstairs," Lily urged.

"Okay, okay," Johanna said. "Fine. I'll be down in a minute." She sighed exasperatedly and got out of bed.

"Ready?" Harry asked when she arrived downstairs, having dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a tank top. "We're going to Floo."

"Oh." Johanna hated everything about it, in her opinion it was the worst option of transportation. But she was way too young to Apparate, so really there was no other option.

Johanna's godmother, Hermione, stepped into the fireplace and said, "Diagon Alley!" Green flames shot up from the ground and she disappeared.

Johanna was one of the last, and she shouted "Diagon Alley!" and found herself on the ground three seconds later.

"Johanna," Lucius gasped, his dark eyes wide, and he helped her up. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," she reassured him, brushing off her jeans. "I hate Flooing."

Lucius grinned, and her heart gave a leap. "So," Sirius said, his light brown hair messier than usual. "Where do you guys want to go first?"

"I'm not sure," Johanna admitted. "You?"

"I want to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies," Sirius said. "Quidditch sounds awesome, I think next year I'm going to try out."

"You should," Harry encouraged as they arrived at Ollivander's.

"Let's get your wands first," Remus said as they went inside.

**AN: So, what did you think? Should I write another chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

Ollivander's was their first stop. Johanna immediately ran in, eager to get her wand. Remus walked up to Harry and they went in together, Remus' arm around Harry's waist. Even after eleven years of being married, it still felt just as good when Remus touched him as it had when he was in school.

"Mr. Potter," said a familiar voice. Harry looked up to see Ollivander smiling at him. "It's been years since I last saw you."

"I know," said Harry. "How are you?"

"Good, good," Ollivander replied. "It seems like yesterday when you came in here buying your wand, and you as well Mr. Lupin."

Remus smiled. "It does."

"You and your brother, Romulus," Ollivander added. "How is he?"

"Good," Remus answered.

"He's living with Grandma and Grandpa," Johanna answered.

"Yes," Harry agreed, "still."

Remus smirked. "This is my daughter, Johanna," he told Ollivander, then pulled Harry closer. "Our daughter."

"Right," said Ollivander, going over to a shelf of wands. "Let's see here...I wonder..." He took a box off the shelf and handed it to Johannna. She opened it and waved it, and nothing fell off the shelves or broke or anything. Johanna gasped, it did the same thing Harry's wand did when he tested it.

All of a sudden, Severus came up to them, panting, his husband at his side. "Have either of you seen Lucius?"

"No," answered Harry.

"We turn our backs for one moment," Draco fretted. "One moment!"

"I'm sure he's fine," Remus assured them. "We'll help you look if you-"

Just then, Lucius came running in. "Mom, Dad! Sirius and I were going to Quality Quidditch supplies and we saw these owls...Can I get one? It says-"

"Yes, I know what your letter says," Severus cut in. "We'll see."

"But I need-"

"You do not need an owl," Draco said. "Bringing a pet is not required, and besides, you can share Snowball."

Johanna grinned when Lucius pouted. "You should let him get one, Uncle Severus," she said. "He's never really had a pet of his own."

Lucius looked shocked, and then he looked at his parents. "I'll be good for the rest of the day," he offered.

Severus smirked. "For the rest of the day?" he gasped. "Whatever shall you do?"

"He is his father's son," Draco pointed out.

"That's true." Severus kissed Draco's lips softly.

"Ew," Lucius complained, turning away to go talk to Johanna. Harry noticed the way his daughter stared at Lucius, it was almost as if she was developing a small crush on Lucius.

When Lucius and Lily had gotten their wands, Harry pulled Johanna off to the side. "Is everything okay Dad?" Johanna asked him.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "I just noticed the way you were staring at Lucius."

Johanna flushed. "I-" she began.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Harry. "But I remember the pain falling in love with your father put me through. I would hate for you to go through that. Why don't you tell him?"

"But Lucius is like a brother to me," Johanna protested. "He would be disgusted. It's so _wrong_-"

Harry smiled, remembering thinking the same thing when he'd fallen for Remus. "Do you know how many years apart your father and I are?"

Johanna smiled too. "Twenty something."

"Twenty six," Harry informed her. "You and Lucius are the same age. And knowing that boy, he would not be disgusted with you even if he didn't feel the same about you."

"I'll think about it," Johanna decided.


End file.
